You Found Her
by princessg101
Summary: Follow up scene to Forever Red - After the Mission. Must read the first story to get it


You Found Her

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a bonus companion scene I decided to write. But you ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO READ FOREVER RED: AFTER THE MISSION to get the joke. ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

"I can't believe you went back into action man," TJ said over the rim of his beer can. Some of the reds decided to come see Tommy after they heard of the recent addition to his colours. Jason, TJ, Andros, Wes, Eric, and Cole grouped around the kitchen island catching up.

"Yeah and black of all colours dude," Jason chuckled. "Zack was ready to come whoop your ass for that."

"It's not like I got a choice," Tommy defended himself. "I'm not complaining though, basic black works and according to what I could overhear from the girls I looked damn good in it."

"Mmmm," Jason took a quick sip of his drink. "That reminds me, were there any females in your merry band of rangers?"

"Just one, Kira," Tommy answered trying not to look too awkward while thinking of the yellow ranger. Nursing a soft spot for a girl typically did not go over well with this group.

"Poor girl, that must have really sucked," Wes mused.

"She held her own, she's tough," Tommy shrugged. He needed to steer the conversation away from this subject before they remembered his case of infamous last words on the Megaship.

"What colour was she?"

Dammit Jason, Tommy cursed in his head. Of course you would be the one to ask. "Yellow."

"Really?" Jason made a strange face. Oh please don't remember, Tommy thought desperately. But before he could speak again, the front door opened and a voice called out, "TOMMY!"

Well isn't this just great, Tommy hung his head in defeat, "In here Kira."

"Hey, sorry to barge in but -" Kira entered the kitchen but stopped dead at the sight of all the men. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No not at all," Wes said graciously. "In fact, we were just talking about you. Tommy was filling us in on the Dino rangers. I'm Wesley by the way, Wesley Collins re-"

"Red timefore ranger," Kira finished for him with a smile. "I've done my ranger homework. Let's see -" she looked at Andros, "Red space ranger?" He nodded and she turned her attention to TJ, "Red turbo?"

"At your service," TJ half-bowed.

Kira laughed and pointed at Eric, "Quantum ranger right?" Eric tipped his head. She looked at Cole, "Red… wildforce?"Cole gave her the thumbs up. Finally Kira faced Jason, "That must mean you are…"

"The first red ranger," Jason waved once. "You're good."

"Taught by the best," Kira shot Tommy grin.

"Aw how sweet," Cole teased.

"Anyway," Kira shook her head, "I came by because I left my new guitar strings here. I have practice soon, they're on – or at least they were on the kitchen table." Kira looked at the conspicuously empty surface and turned questioning eyes on Tommy.

"Um yeah," Tommy rubbed the back of neck. "I must have moved them when I was clearing up for these idiots."

"So where are they?" Kira raised her eyebrows.

Uh oh, he forgot! "I think I put them in the study…" Tommy trailed off feebly.

Kira looked at Tommy shrewdly, "I'll go see" there was a clear underlying warning in her voice. The others looked entirely too entertained for Tommy's liking and they stayed silent until she came back. "They're not there," she announced ominously. Kira moved to stand toe-to-toe with Tommy, staring him straight at him, "Dr. Thomas James Oliver did you LOSE my brand-new, very expensive, top quality guitar strings?"

Tommy's glance flickered between the slowly becoming irate female and the already highly amused red rangers. In the long run he'd rather deal with them than an angry Kira. "I'll go find where they are," Tommy promised and bolted from the kitchen, praying to any deity that would listen for just a shred of mercy. While he searched everywhere for the strings, he could still the conversation going,

"So Kira, I take it you play the guitar?" Tommy really hoped that Wes was just making small talk.

"Yeah, my band and I perform at the Cyberspace a couple times a week. I'm hoping to get signed to a label really soon."

"You sing too?" Why the hell was Eric getting in on this?!

"Yep, I even write my own songs." Tommy groaned, Kira now is not the time to be volunteering information!

"Pretty cool I must say. Kim, the first pink ranger, was like that but she preferred gymnastics. Still, she was great singer – played the guitar too now that I think about it." That sent Tommy into overdrive, he had to get back before Jason said something else. He finally spotted the strings on the end table near the couch. He snatched them up and literally raced to kitchen, slowing down before coming in.

"GOT 'EM!" He yelled loudly over whatever Jason had been about to say. Pointedly not making eye contact with his friends, he placed the package in Kira's outstretched hand. "Here you are Ms. Ford."

"Thank you Mr. Oliver." Kira checked her watch, "I'm going to be late. You guys should stick around, I know the team would love to meet you. You'd even get to see me perform."

"You know what? That's not a bad idea, I suppose we could make it a weekend visit," Jason grinned slyly. "What do you think boys?" They all agreed unanimously, smiling like Chestshire cats.

Wes coughed, "But if we do that, then we'd have to stay with Tommy. You ok with that T?"

Again Tommy's eyes moved between Kira and the guys. Repressing the urge to cry he said, "Sure. I'd love to have you here, all – weekend – long." He muttered the ending, glaring at the reds.

Thankfully Kira didn't hear that last bit, "Great I'll see you guys at the Cyberspace. BYE!" She left out the back door and Tommy huffed resignedly. He turned face his fate only to flinch back, Jason was leaning so far over onto his side of the island that he was practically laying on top of it.

He had his face propped up on two fists like a child, with angelically-devilish smile, "Hi Tommy."

"Jason."

"Why didn't you tell me you found her?"

Play stupid Tommy, he ordered himself. "What are you talking about?"

"The younger, singing, guitar-playing, song-writing yellow ranger with attitude!" It was amazing how man like Jason could sound incredibly like a twelve year-old girl. "From the mission…" Tommy half-expected him to say 'duh'.

"Oh yeah, that stupid prediction you made," Tommy swallowed. "What of it?"

"You promised to tell us if you ever found her and you did."

"Guess I forgot," Tommy mumbled.

"Unless there's another reason you didn't want us to find out about her," Andros said deviously.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Tommy attempted to scoff. "I have nothing to hide."

Jason unsurprisingly didn't buy that, "You liiiiiiiiike her don't you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I don't like her – I mean I do – but not in that way. She's a friend." Unfortunately Tommy could feel the heat creeping up his face effectively belaying that statement.

"I'm your friend but you've never blushed for me," Jason pouted theatrically.

"You're not hot enough," Tommy responded without thinking. CRAP!

"So Kira is hot? That's hardly friendly language."

"It's not what you think," Tommy said automatically. The second the words were out, he knew was done for. The others exchanged gleeful expressions, chuckling with anticipation. Well done Tommy, good job at not being so obvious, he chastised himself.

Jason merely blinked rapidly and his voice became a bit more smug, "Don't worry, we have ALL weekend to work it out."


End file.
